


happily ever after, how could i ask for more?

by pawnshophearttradingup



Series: brufonse week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnshophearttradingup/pseuds/pawnshophearttradingup
Summary: Alfonse had barely moved to get up when the arms around his waist tightened, trapping him. He turned to face Zacharias, not surprised to see his eyes open and staring at him. He wasn’t fully alert yet, from the look in his eyes, but he was smiling softly, so he clearly didn’t hold being awakened like this against Alfonse.





	happily ever after, how could i ask for more?

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this for [brufonse week](https://brufonseweek.tumblr.com/post/187476678084). today's prompts were "childhood" and "epilogue" and i guess this kinda works for both
> 
> thanks to my pal geo for beta-ing for me, lov u

Every morning, the light shining through the window fell perfectly on Alfonse’s bed, and he, a light sleeper by necessity, would rise with the sun.

This was fine for Alfonse. Truthfully, it was how he preferred to wake up in the mornings.

The issue was when he had someone else sharing his bed, such as right now. Alfonse had barely moved to get up when the arms around his waist tightened, trapping him. He turned to face Zacharias, not surprised to see his eyes open and staring at him. He wasn’t fully alert yet, from the look in his eyes, but he was smiling softly, so he clearly didn’t hold being awakened like this against Alfonse.

“Do you recall,” Zacharias said, and Alfonse noticed how rough his voice was from sleep, “when we were younger and you would sneak into my bed in the dead of night?”

Alfonse laughed, abashed. It wasn’t that he expected Zacharias to simply forget about their past, he just hadn’t considered the thought of Zacharias bringing up old and almost embarrassing memories like that. “Yes, when I would get scared… You were always comforting for me to be around.”

They’d been much smaller at the time, where they could fit together on one of the beds in the castle without even having to make contact with each other (not that that stopped them, really), and nobody questioned it as being more than two young boys having a sleepover. Alfonse’s mother even found it cute, he recalled.

It wasn’t even that they’d outgrown it when they stopped. Zacharias had started pulling away from Alfonse, making every excuse he could to not be alone with him. At the time, it stung. It wasn’t until years later that Alfonse learned exactly why Zacharias did that.

It still stung if he thought about it too much, but that was all in the past.

Right here and right now, they were together, and they would be for the foreseeable future.

Zacharias’s thumb rubbed back and forth over Alfonse’s cheek, and Alfonse leaned into his touch. “What are you thinking about, love?”

“Nothing, it was just… We’ve come so far, haven’t we?”

The sunlight glinted off the band around Zacharias’s finger, which drew their attention to it. They were both sporting matching smiles, and Alfonse had to stop himself from practically throwing himself at his partner.

“We have,” Zacharias said, fondly. “There will always be more to come, though, and I promise to remain by your side through it all.”

Alfonse leaned in, pressing his lips to Zacharias’s before darting back. They’d been together for so long, yet sometimes even simple things like these flustered him.

Ah, well. They had the rest of their lives together for Alfonse to get over that. Right now, though, Zacharias pulled Alfonse back in for another kiss, and Alfonse was more than happy to reciprocate, early morning forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from panic! at the disco's "death of a bachelor"
> 
> as always, i'm [@lineraway](https://twitter.com/lineraway) on twitter and [zenithgays](https://zenithgays.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
